How Far I'll Go
"How Far I'll Go" is a song from the 2016 feature film, Moana. It is sung by Moana as a lament for being drawn to the ocean despite her father's wishes. After mulling it over, she decides to try sailing beyond Motunui's reef, but fails shortly after. Later on, after Gramma Tala passes away, Moana decides to go through with her dying wish and sets out to find Maui. Lyrics First Version= I've been staring at the edge of the water Long as I can remember Never really knowing why I wish I could be the perfect daughter But I come back to the water No matter how hard I try Every turn I take, every trail I track Every path I make, every road leads back To the place I know where I cannot go Where I long to be See the line where the sky meets the sea It calls me And no one knows How far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea Stays behind me One day, I'll know If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go I know everybody on this island Seems so happy on this island Everything is by design I know everybody on this island Has a role on this island So maybe I can roll with mine I can lead with pride I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along But the voice inside Sings a different song What is wrong with me? See the light as it shines on the sea It's blinding But no one knows How deep it goes And it seems like it's calling out to me So come find me And let me know What's beyond that line? Will I cross that line? The line where the sky meets the sea It calls me And no one knows How far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea Stays behind me One day, I'll know How far I'll go |-|Reprise Version= There's a line where the sky meets the sea And it calls me But no one knows How far it goes All that time wondering where I need to be Is behind me I'm on my own To worlds unknown Every turn I take, every trail I track, Is a choice I make Now I can't turn back, From the great unknown Where I go alone Where I long to be See her light up the night in the sea She calls me And yes, I know That I can go There's a moon in the sky And the wind is behind me And soon I'll know How far I'll go |-|Alessia Cara's Version= I've been staring at the edge of the water Long as I can remember Never really knowing why I wish I could be the perfect daughter But I come back to the water No matter how hard I try Every turn I take, every trail I track Every path I make, every road leads back To the place I know where I cannot go Where I long to be See the line where the sky meets the sea It calls me And no one knows How far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea Stays behind me One day, I'll know If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I know everybody on this island Seems so happy on this island Everything is by design I know everybody on this island Has a role on this island So maybe I can roll with mine I can lead with pride I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along But the voice inside Sings a different song What is wrong with me? See the light as it shines on the sea It's blinding But no one knows How deep it goes And it seems like it's calling out to me So come find me And let me know What's beyond that line? Will I cross that line? See the line where the sky meets the sea It calls me And no one knows How far it goes If the wind in my sail on the sea Stays behind me One day, I'll know How far I'll go Other Versions Videos Alessia Cara - How Far I'll Go (Official Video) References Category:Moana songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:Reprise Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs